


Content

by kingdeanx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, Multi, Voilence, douchy billy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: billy just being gay 👀
Relationships: Billy Hargrove x Male reader - Relationship, MxM - Relationship, billy hargrove x you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> well here ya go!!! My motivation is back and now I’m writing ❤️

“Come on y/n” billy shouted, his fist colliding with your face, your nose crunching as you fell to the floor, “I wanna see what your made of”. 

It didn’t take you long before you got up landed a punch to Billy’s face, hearing his cheek crack as his face knocked to the other side, you heard the crowd rawr as you landed another punch to his stomach this time. 

Billy looked up at you with this sheen in his eyes, mischievous mixed with a little regret, although he fucking hated you, he loved you too, he hated you because you were the perfect boy next door. 

Always flirting with Harrington making him jealous, tonight that ends. “That all you got?” Billy questioned, spitting out a pool of blood, his teeth covered in it. You shook your head, but before you could land another punch billy ended up grabbing you by the scruff of your neck and dragged you outside to his car. 

Everyone followed of course, you weak and frail figure being carried by Billy’s strong arm, you were left feeling defeated when billy had landed another punch this time to your stomach instead, winding you. 

Billy noticed how messy you looked, cuts and bruises already coming through, your hair messy, he hated how fucking hot you were right now, but that didn’t drop him from landing every other punch he did. 

Steve tried to break you apart but that resulted in Steve been knocked back onto the floor, Nancy rushing to his side. Billy bent down to reach his lips with your ear, “give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you?” You heard the low chuckle erupt from him, what a fucking douche you thought to yourself. 

But fuck you both had boners, but did you both realise? Maybe...you and billy had a rough history together, one second kissing the other billy beating your ass. 

“B-because you fucking love me you dick” billy smirked as he picked you up, “oh really?” You nodded which earned you another punch, your body scrunched up the pain this time, Billy’s face turning from a smirk to something more serious.

“Shit...you okay?” You nodded, as billy pulled you up your fist punched into his face, billy letting out a hiss as he flinched at the pain. 

“Oh so we’re playing that game” billy picked you up and opened his car door, throwing you in as he slammed the door, getting in the car himself, the crowd screamed as you heard several of Billy’s “friends” shouting “you passed the test”.

You were to hurt to even be bothered at the moment, holding your hand over your stomach as billy rode of into the sunset. 

It didn’t take long for billy to speak, the sexual tension you both had was prettt obvious to many people. For example, when he usually shoved your lunch into your face everyday, but helped you clean yourself in private, which ended up in a few kisses, and a few punches. “I’m sorry” you heard billy mutter, a look of sheer regret and anger creeping onto his face. 

Billy didn’t expect a giggle from you, your lips turning up into a smile, “you’re sorry...mr billy Hargrove, sorry?” He pulled over quickly, the quarry insight. 

His face was mere inches away from your own, “you want another punch?” He threatend, his eyebrows were raised, his hand curling into a fist. 

“Go....ahead” what you didn’t expect was Billy’s lips to crash into your own, the kiss was sloppy, Billy’s tounge entering your mouth instantly as he took over, pushing your head onto his lips harder rather then punching you for kissing him. 

By deepening the kiss, his tounge got deeper too, both of your youngest working together, battling for dominance, billy of course winning. 

He pulled away, his fingers going straight to his lips, his tounge licked his lips which then he proceeded to do that thing...the thing with his tounge, swiping it against his top set of teeth in a playful smirk. 

“Oh, so your a fag?” You scowled as you opened the door, “arnt you?” He laughed, turning the keys to turn the engine off. He grabbed the six pack of beer from the back seats before opening his door and slamming it shut making you jolt slightly.

“Jeez wanna calm down?” He shook his head, “shut up” billy handed you a beer, in return your hand lingered on his. You both kept eye contact as it happend. You both really had unresolved tension that you...needed to get out of your systems. 

He sat next to you on top of the cold metal of the car bonet, the moon and Billy’s lighter being the only source of light. The smell of smoke and leather filling your senses, it was Billy’s natural scent, and you weren’t complaining.

Billy offered you his cigarette, which you took, inhaling the smoke before handing it back, “didn’t take you for a smoker” a low chuckle following. 

“Well...I didn’t take you for a fag” billy flicked the cigarette away, took the last swig of his beer before kicking the can away, turning to you. 

“What was that?” As you were about to repeat yourself, billy lunged at you, his hands coming to wrap around your throat slightly. Your eyes were wide, your hands coming up to rest in his hair, before you could protest his lips this time joined yours gently. 

This was different, gentle, passionate, Billy’s hands tightened around your throat before moving up to your cheeks, holding your head in place whilst you both made out. Your hands moved from his hair to his black leather jacket, the only thing covering his naked torso, both of you enjoying the company of eachother, Billy’s kisses getting needier by the second.

Billy was a very sloppy kisser but that’s what made you go crazy, his lips and tounge did the trick, he was fucking amazing, skillful even. He pulled back, this time your hand traveled lower, now groping his bulge. 

He didn’t stop you, instead thrusted into your hand, the friction making his head fall back, his lips open to let continuous moans fill the summer nights air. You heard you can of beer fall, soaking both you and Billy’s trousers.

You both were to busy concentrating on eachother to notice the sticky substance stain into your denim jeans. Billy stopped his trusting, grabbing ahold of your hand, moving it to his belt. 

For better access he stood up, moving in between your legs as you let him in, his smirk growing bigger as you unfastened his belt quickly, along with his zipper. Billy let you pull him through the zipper hole, this way it was quicker. 

Billy clicked his tounge, a mischievous smile making an appearance, “can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this” his deep voice sent shivers down your spine. Your hand started to tug him in a slow pace, Billy’s head lulling back once again, your lips meeting his neck to kiss upwards. “S-so big” you murmured, the rather large member of Billy’s you held in your hands, doing all kinds of movements with your hands to get him closer. 

You felt every vein, every ridge of his perfect cock. The head leaking precum making it easier for you to quicken the pace.

“Shit” Billy’s eyes scrunched tight, his mouth open, his gloved hands on either side of your thighs as he began to meet you half way, thrusting fast into your precum covered hand.

“I’m fucking close” his breathed against your lips, “fuck...billy” his hand kneeded your own bulge, both of you reaching your peaks. “I-I’m close” you grunted, billy smirking against your wet lips before kissing you again, this time more needy. 

The warm air caused both of you to gain a light layer of sweat, Billy’s mullet slightly damp from your activities. The kiss lasted along time, it only took a small lip bite, and “cum for me y/n” to get you to finish, billy feeling your jeans dampen. 

You moaned into the kiss, billy wanting you to feel full satisfaction. It didn’t take you long to come down from your high, which felt like heaven, billy was very skillfull. He pulled away from you, “such a mess for me y/n” you could only nod, it only took one more tug for billy to cum in your hand, his sweaty forehead resting against yours, “s-shit I’m fucking c-cumin-“.

He couldn’t finish his sentence, suddenly his vision turning white, falling into a peaceful state of mind...feeling content. Billy’s never really experienced this before. 

You really took his breath away, billy going back to give you a quick peck before pulling away, just to get a good look at your face, “fucking beautiful” he murmured. 

You were shocked billy was being so gentle, but that didn’t stop him from tucking himself away, your hand still covered in his cum, the liquid now sticky as it dryed into your skin. Billy didn’t fasten his belt, instead laying next to you on the bonet, looking up at the stars. 

You were both silent for a couple minutes before billy turned to you, “your bleeding...must of got you good” one of his thumbs came up to clear the blood away, you hissing slightly at the dryness of his thumb. 

“B-Billy...what are we?” You questioned, “friends” don’t do these type of things, so why was billy doing this, why was he being nice, billy shrugged his shoulders, confused himself. Punching your arm playfully he smiles, “I don’t know...but you get me out of the house, anything is better then that shit hole, fucking asshole father” you both laugh, billy still not taking his eyes from your features. 

His brought his thumb to your lips, hearing the movement from his leather jacket as he swiped it slowly against your bottom lips, feeling the faint teeth marks he cussed. 

You both met eachother half way in a hunger kiss, the moon shining down on your both as you kiss the night away, in Billy’s embrace, you felt safe...finally the boy you’ve loved for years has decided to stop being a douche. 

Thanks for reading 😊


End file.
